Harry Helps Hagrid
by bigrtallfreak
Summary: One question leads to an even greater friendship between Harry and our favorite half-giant. Taken as snippets of Harry's encounters of his first friend, Hagrid, throughout the years of the book. Slow start, mostly follows cannon until part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hagrid, do you think they will forbid me from doing magic?"

Harry had been quite shocked that anyone could have magic taken from them. Suddenly, all his self-doubts had reared up, consuming the beacon of hope that had flooded him. What if he failed? What if he was a freak, just like his relatives told him? He had barely escaped, and the thought of returning... suddenly, Dudley with a tail was not nearly as amusing anymore.

"Wha!? Forbid Harry Potter from doin magic?! Not even Fudge's that stupid!"

"er... Fudge?"

"Minister of Magic, Harry! Always askin Dumbledore for help, that one. What's this abou' losin your magic?"

"Your not allowed to do magic, but you can, so you must have learned, which means they took your magic, or not really, but your not allowed to use it, and that's horrible, and what if they are wrong about me, and I'm not good enough at magic, and they take it from me. How can they even do that? That's not fair! I just got away from the Dursleys, I can't go back now! They'll kill me!"

Harry didn't know what came over him. He had learned very early not to ask questions. What Harry didn't realize is the stress of the last few days, added to the fact that Magic was real, His parents weren't drunks, actually loved him, he was leaving the Dursley's, he was a Wizard, but that all could be taken away?! Had finally caught up with him. He didn't know much about panic attacks, or going into shock. He just knew he was scared.

"Whoa ther' Harry! Calm down! They aren't going to take yer magic! They can't take it from yeh! They only expelled me cause... er well... there were unusual circumstances there, and I really shouldint talk abou' it..." Hagrid tried to calm Harry frantically.

Now, a giants lack of intelligence is rather well documented. The issue comes from a physiological difference in brain chemistry, affecting short term memory. Unfortunately, Hagrid's heritage had a similer, albeit lesser impact. This did not make Hagrid stupid, exactly, infact, he was rather clever in his own right.

In this case, where Harry's comment about the Dursleys would disturb any respectable adult, Hagrid's brain had been too focused on the first part of the hysterical child's rant, and was unable to consciously digest it. All his brain could manage was to reinforce the already poor impression Hagrid had on the family, before proceeding to the highly critical task of comforting young Harry.

Harry was glad Hagrid ignore that last comment. If Uncle Vernon ever caught word... Harry shivered at the thought. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Hagrid who was peering off into the stormy sea, "I'm sorry Hagrid, I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business."

"Ah, its alrigh' Harry! I shouldn' a mentioned it. Stupid Giant blood... I mean... dammi! Er, I shouldn' uh... " He stopped at the sound of Harry giggling, and paused, relieved that the boy was not longer scared. Losing his magic! He really wished he hadn't mentioned...

"Wait you're a giant?! That's awesome! I mean, I guess its kind of obvious... look at you! Still, I kind of imagined you'd well, bigger."

Hagrid guffahed, rocking the poor boat with his laughter. "Thas got ter be the firs time anyones ever said thas awesome!" Hagrid took a couple breaths to calm himself, "Nah, I'm only half giant, actual giants are twice my size, at least. Ah heard one was over 35 feet, but they usally only get up ter 25."

Harrys eye's widened. That was more like it, 25 feet tall... wait "Er, Hagrid, how does that work?"

"Wha?"

"Being half-giant?"

"What yer mean, Harry, mum was a giant, dad was a wizard"

"Oh, well, I guess that make a bit of sense. But still, what about... you know... Is there a spell, or something? You know.. to fit?"

Harry's class had undergone sexual education this past spring, right in time, it seemed, for Harry to start appreciating that girls began puberty early than boys. He was jealous of the growth spurt, as he was tired of being the shortest, and the two girls he had been taller than were now a couple inches taller than him. Still, he secretly appreciated the other growth a few of the girls had, and the distinction between the male and female gender.

"Wha! Harry, don't talk abou' tha'! Thas my parents, an I don' even kno, Ahhhh!" Hagrid shuddered at the image.

He'd actually always kind of wondered, but the urge to vomit kept him from researching. His love of all things dangerous and terrifying notwithstanding, there were something he simply didn't want to know.

Harry laughed some more, idly noticing how his laughter didn't threaten to capsize their vessel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hagrid, why did you say you shouldn't mention being a half-giant?" Harry quietly ask Hagrid.

They had just finished up a long, exhausting day of shopping for Harry's school supplies, and were working their way through a meal. Hagrid had just explained about Voldemort, and his apparently famous scar, and his parent's death, and Harry was trying to fill in the awkward silence that had followed. Harry didn't know how to process that, and figured he would have plenty of time before school started to review those discoveries.

Hagrid started a bit, being lost in memories, and Harry blushed at the shrewd look Hagrid gave him, telling him Hagrid had caught on to his tactic. "Well, Harry, yeh see... It's this. A lot'a people don't really like giants. Misunderstood creatures, giants. They're jus' a bit rough. Yeh see, giants really respect only two things: size and strength. Well, people thin' that makes 'em violent, and don' like tha."

Harry held onto every word his large friend said, and it made sense. Hagrid was just like him. "Well people are stupid!"

"Harry!"

"what they are! Trust me, I know. People pick on you because you are a half giant, Dudley's gang picked on me because I am so short, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia picked on me because I am a freak..in wizard! They are all stupid!" Harry mentally applauded his quick recovery there.

"Obviously, not all giants are like that, or else your Mom and Dad... well, you know, and you're the nicest person I have ever met! If they don't want to get to know you, just because you are a bit big, well forget about them! Dumbledore trusts you, obviously, and he's some super smart awesome wizard, right?, so who's opinion really matters?!"

Hagrid coughed, and wiped at his eyes as discretely as a man whose arm was more massive than an average person's entire body can. He studiously avoided looking at Harry as he said, heavily, "Thank ye, Harry."

Harry, sensitive to his friend's plight, restrained from laughing at the half-ton man's voice cracking, and was glad he did, as Hagrid's next words took his breathe away: "James said somethin similer once, tho I probablen shouldn' repea' the exac' words he used. Lily jus gave me this look when I let it slip at an Orde... er um, at a club meeting, like, of course she knew, and of course it didn't matter, and how dare I thin' otherwise. Good people they were. They'd be so proud of you."

It was Harry's turn to look around the room, struggling to keep his composure. A strange feeling in his chest, heavy and warm, made it hard for him to speak, and he found himself unable to, as each time he began, he felt like he would sob, or scream.

Harry mentally reminded himself to send Tom, the bartender, a thank you card, and some nice counter polish or something. When they had arrived for lunch, Harry had been nearly mobbed by excited witches and wizards. After a strong shout from Hagrid, Tom had verbally torn into his patrons, and ushered Hagrid and Harry to the room they had slept in last night, with a warm meal in hand.

Harry was doubly thankful for the privacy as he gathered his composure. Crying in front of Hagrid was a bit embarrassing. In front of strangers, he would be utterly mortified. Taking a deep shaky breath, he turned back to Hagrid, and nearly sobbed again as he saw the tear tracks on Hagrid's face.

With bright, pleading eyes, and a trembling voice, all Harry could manage was a choked, desperate "please."

The whisper barely carried in the room, but it seemed to reverberate through Hagrid's heart like a thunderclap. Technically, he wasn't supposed to have even stopped for a meal, but to get Harry and the Stone in his pocket behind their respective wards immediately.

Those thoughts were summarily dismissed before they had formed, as he looked into Harry's eyes. He may be no Dumbledore, but a flobberworm could understand what the boy was asking, and Hagrid doubted that Dumbledore, the Four Founders, or even Merlin himself would have had the power to deny this boy.

Gathering himself, and this time openly wiping his eyes, Hagrid searched his mind for every memory of Lily Evans and James Potter. That evening would be the first time of many that Hagrid and Harry would spend, talking, telling stories, laughing and crying together.

At this point, neither knew they were establishing a tradition that would last a lifetime, and a friendship which would drastically alter their own fate and that of their entire society. In the years to come, they would be asked what had motivated them, what had inspired them. They would look at each other and remember this moment of time, before providing a more prepared answer.

In that moment, however, in a small, unkempt room, in a small, dingy pub, none of that was important. All that mattered was a kind-hearted half giant, and a desperate, lonely orphan.

"Well, you see Harry, the first thing you need to understand is that the very first time they met on the Hogwarts Express, James loudly declared that he would one day marry Lily Evans. Unfortunately for him, Lily Evans could not stand James Potter..."


	3. Chapter 3

"First years! Over here! First Years! Hey there Harry, who's this then? How was yer train ride? First Years!"

"Hi Hagrid! The Express was amazing! This is Ron Weasley and we met on the train. Did you know that Ron has five older brothers, and one sister who will be coming next year? Seven kids, Hagrid! can you imagine? Hey Hagrid, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Harry, what did we decide about you having sweets? First Years!" Hagrid chuckled. The morning after their impromptu reminiscing, Harry and Hagrid had eaten breakfast together before taking Harry home to his relatives, and Hagrid had been shocked to discover that muggles didn't have butterbeer! Upon this discovery, Hagrid was delighted to have the honor of buying Harry is first (albeit very weak) alcoholic beverage.

Hagrid had then proceeded to spend the next three and a half hours keeping an eye on the incredibly hyper-active preteen wizard in the London underground. He had decided to take the long route to Privet Drive, as he didn't think leaving the Harry at the Dursleys in such a state would be beneficial to any parties involved.

"Not to partake in candy except for on special occasions, but Hagrid, this is a special occasion! It's not everyday that you get to start being a wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now is it? and I shared with Ron here." Harry indicated his bemused looking companion. "Plus it was educational. A valuable insight into a new and wonderful culture. Did you know that the chocolate hops! And gives you collector's cards!"

"Alrigh' Everyone here? Follow me!" After a headcount, and double checking, just to be sure, Hagrid led the first years down the path the boats, careful to not outpace the little tykes. "Now, where were we?" He said, looking down at Harry and Ron, the former having no problem keeping up, despite his small stature, jumping up and down.

"Ron Weasley, candy, seven kids, siblings... c'mon Hagrid, pay attention." Harry's palpable excitement took any bite from his words.

"Righ', right'" Hagrid chuckled. "My little half-brother Grawp. He's from my Mom's side. Wer still waitin on a growth spur' for him. He's only 17 feet, don't want him being teased for being a runt, righ'" Harry nodded his head vigorously, understanding completely. Ron looked quite confused.

Their conversation was put on hold as they reached the boats, and Hagrid directed the children, "no mor'n four to a boat". Hagrid was filled with a strange pride as Harry raced to get the closest boat to Hagrid's, dragging Ron with him. They were joined by another pair of kids, a rather despondent looking brown-haired boy, and a young lady with wonder filled eyes, and hair nearly as wild as Hagrid's own.

With one final head count, Hagrid sat himself, only to leap back up with a yelp, as a loudly protesting toad leapt out from under him, somehow conveying a look of being utterly harassed.

"Trevor!" Harry's companion cried with glee, lunging forward to grab to toad from a startled Hagrid. Harry and Ron laughed, along with the girl, who was congratulating the embarrassed boy, hugging his toad to his chest. Checking the bench one more time, to the children's amusement, Hagrid finally settled into his boat, and with one loud clap, started them moving.

As the boats began moving, Harry went back to his earlier conversation, "So Ron and I had a, er... couple chocolate frogs, and they come with cards, and I got one fo Dumbledore! He looks just like Gandalf and... Oh. My. G-I mean Merlin's Beard!" here he glanced at Ron, who nodded his approval at the correction, "was Gandalf an actual Wizard! Just like Merlin! What about Gimly? Sauron!? The Hobbits? Dwarves... oh right we saw dwarves at the inn, didn't, and of course there are goblins..."

At this point, Hagrid could no longer contain his laughter, and the resulting belly laugh once again threatened to capsize another poor vessel. After a couple minutes, He looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes, and taking deep, gasping breaths, only to start anew as he saw the young girl summarily addressing every individual point Harry had brought up, to a startled trio of boys. Finally calming, Hagrid looked around at all young faces, each one filled with dreams and possibilities.

This duty, more than any of his many others, including caring for the Threshal herd and patrolling the Forbidden Forest, was by far Hagrid's favorite. He would never forget the first time he had done this, after completing his apprenticeship under old Elfric Terre, who had been looking to retire. Mr. Terre had been doubtful of the 'uppity half-breed' at first glance, but it hadn't taken very long for Mr. Terre to overcome his own prejudices, especially once he had discovered just how useful a motivated, passionate attitude could be combined with a back that could literally uproot trees. To this day, the retiree still sent Hagrid a Yule letter every year, thanking him for the pheasant Hagrid sent him each Autumn.

That night, after the first time he had give those first years their tour, Hagrid had had difficulty describing it to Professor Dumbledore. "It was the most incredible thin', sir." He fumbled his words, as Professor Dumbledore urged him to continue. "Ther faces, professer, I can' even describe it. Ah, I wish yah coulda just been ther!" Dumbledores ever-present grin had nearly split his face, and his eyes were twinkling like stars as he had exclaimed, "Why of course! You're a Genius, Hagrid!"

A thoroughly flushed Hagrid had been informed of the purpose and usage of a pensieve, and after some impromptu spell modification and a great deal of overpowering to overcome his half-giant physiology, Dumbledore had extracted the memory in question, and they had begun one of their favorite traditions. Other teachers quickly caught on, and began sharing some of their own favorite memories.

Not many knew that the Hogwarts traditional Graduation Memory Projection, nor the deeply treasured, individualized Memory Photo Albums each graduate received, began only in the past three generations. Many had been utterly bewildered by the naming of the associated spell Professor Dumbledore had especially created to facilitate the compilation process, 'Demi-Gigantus Photomemoriobilius'. Certainly, no one realized what effect a casual conversation between a junior groundskeeper and a school headmaster would have on their society.

As the group rounded the last bend, after ducking their heads under the trailing vines (Hagrid wondered why he bothered, considering he could fit comfortably enough), Hagrid paid special attention to the widening of Harry's eyes, and his slack-jawed look of wonder, mirrored on every face.

Hogwarts was always an impressive sight, but on the first of September, she literally glowed. Every stone polished, every candle lit. From the four tallest parapets flew the banners of the individual houses, freshly mended and dyed. On either side of the massive oaken great doors hung the tapestries, depicting the Hogwarts Coat d'Armes. Across the lit drawbridge, the carriages delivering the upper years could be seen entering the castle.

Alumni from every House and generation universally agreed there was something special about Hogwarts. It was more than just a school. Young witches and wizards entered, full of dreams and possibilities. Seven years later they left, having been shaped by their experiences, and guided by their professors and peers on their way to greater things. The halls were filled with struggles and triumphs, camaraderie and rivalry, growth and discoveries. Every single person who left the halls of Hogwarts, from Dumbledore to the Marauders to the Dark Lord, felt a deep, lasting connection to their Alma Mater. Every. Single. One.

Taking a good look over his shoulder, Hagrid turn backed to meet the eyes of his favorite charge. "Yer righ' about one thin' Harry: Yeh only star' Hogwarts once!"


End file.
